sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Jameson
| birth_place = Columbia, Missouri, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, songwriter, composer, musician, record producer | years_active = 1968–present }} Nick Jameson (born July 10, 1950) is an American actor, voice actor, singer, songwriter, composer, musician and record producer, perhaps best known for his portrayal of Russian president Yuri Suvarov over three seasons on the show 24. He currently resides in Iceland doing live comedy. Early life Jameson was born in Columbia, Missouri, and was raised primarily in Philadelphia. Retrieved 3-8-2014. Prior to settling in Philadelphia, however, Jameson moved with his family to various places around Europe, which exposed him to a variety of the accents that inspired his approach to many of the characters that he plays and/or voices. Career He has appeared in the television series Mission Hill, The Critic, 24, Lost, The King of Queens and, vocally, in Star Wars: Clone Wars as Palpatine, Darts D'Nar in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the radio adaption of Dark Empire, and several other productions of Star Wars. He has over 114 film credits. He has also voiced in Spider-Man: The Animated Series as Richard Fisk and Morbius, and provided the voice of Max and Coach Oleander in the video games Sam & Max Hit the Road and Psychonauts respectfully. He also voiced Lloyd in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits. In 2006, his voice was featured in the video game Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops as Colonel Skowronski. He voiced Jim Dear in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. He also voiced as Aldar Beedo in the video game Star Wars: Episode I Racer. In 2012, he voiced the character Toxic Reapa from the miniseries Hero Factory. He voices Marshall Dune in the point-and-click adventure Broken Age. Nick has also had a relatively lengthy career in music. Early on, he was a member of The American Dream, a Philadelphia band whose debut album was Todd Rundgren's first production credit. More prominent success soon followed when he briefly became the unofficial fourth member of the British blues-rock band Foghat, producing several of their albums as well, including Fool for the City, which spawned the band's biggest hit "Slow Ride." Nick's bass-playing is prominently featured on this track as well as the rest of the album. He has also released a couple of solo albums: Already Free and A Crowd of One , the latter of which featured the single "Weatherman," which cracked the ''Billboard'' Hot 100.A Crowd of One - Nick Jameson|Awards|AllMusic (chart positions) @AllMusic.com Retrieved 8-3-2013. The track has a breezy pop-rock feel that was fairly typical of the mid-'80s. It is somewhat similar in terms of both melody and tempo to Mr. Mister's big hit, "Kyrie," albeit with much lighter percussion. A year later, Jack Wagner recorded a cover version of the tune (under the title "Weatherman Says"). Another track from the A Crowd of One album, "Love's Closing In" was also featured on the soundtrack to the 1986 film, A Fine Mess. Although an American native, Jameson has become very well known for his ability to perform in a variety of deceptively authentic accents, particularly British English Retrieved 7-13-2013. and Australian. Retrieved 7-13-2013. Discography With The American Dream *1970: The American Dream With Paul Butterfield *1973: Paul Butterfield's Better Days: It All Comes Back (producer only)[http://www.discogs.com/Paul-Butterfields-Better-Days-It-All-Comes-Back/release/2518775 Paul Butterfield's Better Days- It All Comes Back @Discogs.com] Retrieved 12-8-2013. *1976: Put it in Your Ear[http://www.discogs.com/Paul-Butterfield-Put-It-In-Your-Ear/release/4971247 Paul Butterfield- Put it in Your Ear @Discogs.com] Retrieved 12-8-2013. With Tim Moore *1974: Tim Moore *1975: Behind the Eyes (producer only) With Foghat *1974: Rock and Roll Outlaws (producer only) *1975: Fool for the City Solo Albums *1977: Already Free *1986: A Crowd of One References External links * *Promotional photograph of Nick for his Warner Bros. album "Already Free." *http://dfki.de/~jameson/mhj/memorial-service/mhj-memorial-service.html#nick-jameson (Nick delivers the "Family Remembrance" part, which includes some biographical info) * Category:American male voice actors Category:Actors from Columbia, Missouri Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American record producers Category:Singers from Missouri Category:Songwriters from Missouri Category:Musicians from Columbia, Missouri Category:Musicians from Philadelphia Category:Living people Category:1950 births Category:20th-century American guitarists